


Here Comes The Sun

by sailortaire



Series: Walk the plank [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico is such a nerd i love him, omg, pirates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!! Pirate costumes and flirting before an angsty sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Sun

"Nico!" Will shouted. "You can hide in your cabin forever!"

Will banged in Nico's cabin door again.

After Nico had been nursed back to health- it had taken three months but Will made sure Nico was perfectly healthy- he had stopped talking to Will.

Will didn't get it. He just wanted to be friends with Nico; he thought they _were_ friends- but apparently not.

He wanted Nico to be happy, and he knew that Nico had gone through _a lot_ in his life. If Nico shut himself away and didn't talk to anyone...well...

Will had nursed Nico back to health, but that was only physically.

"Will, go away!" Nico shouted from inside.

Will rolled his eyes. "Nuh-uh, Death Boy. Either you come out or I come in."

The door opened a crack. "Fine."

Will smiled triumphantly as Nico came out.

"Shut up," Nico muttered. "What do you even want?"

"Here," Will said, giving Nico a cardboard box.

"What's this?" Nico asked.

"Look inside and find out," Will said.

Nico sighed theatrically, putting the box on the ground and opening it.

"Is- is this..." Nico trailed off uncertainly.

"A pirate costume!" Will said cheerfully.

Nico stood up quickly. "How did you know I like pirates?" He snapped.

Will laughed. "You talk in your sleep," he said.

Nico flushed, picking up the box. "Well then," Nico said "it's still none of your business."

Will sighed. "I just thought it would make you happy."

"Well, it doesn't make me happy. I don't like pirates anymore." Nico said quickly.

Will rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Okay, sure, Nico."

"It's true!" Nico shouted.

"Have fun!" Will yelled back.

Nico scowled and stared into the box.

He'd always wanted to be a pirate.


End file.
